The Girl with the Huge Umbrella
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: A rainy day in Mobius, a girl an a boy met under un-cliché conditions. They didn't know each other, not that they cared, though. Avoiding the rain was the main purpose.


_**The Girl with the Huge Umbrella.**_

It was a rainy day in the busy city of Mobius. People ran with their umbrellas home, some of them turning themselves to be internet antennas, or at least, they looked alike. But some people were inside the various buildings and they got rid of the annoying rain, hiding in their cars or in their houses. That was the lucky case of the known blue speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was hiding inside a book shop. Tails took some books from a shelf and he eyed their covers quickly. Sonic sighed unhappily at the weather.

''Tails, I must go home, or the rain will get me before arriving!'' said Sonic.

''It won't take me much longer, Sonic. I am almost done'' Sonic rolled his eyes.

''You said that two hours ago! I can't get wet, if I do, I won't be able to run…''

''Sonic, it's already raining. You're not making any sense. And you don't have an umbrella anyway'' said Tails without facing him yet ''After all this time that has passed, you can tell me that you are bored, man''

''I mean that the rain will get worse if I don't go home now'' said Sonic.

''Well, where's your umbrella?'' asked Tails facing him with a sly glance.

''At home'' muttered Sonic.

''Good place to leave it today'' said Tails.

''I will handle the rain. While it doesn't rain too much, I can run'' just in that moment, it started to rain harder than before ''I think that I prefer going walking than staying here'' Tails sighed.

''Okay, Sonic'' Sonic's ears perked up ''But be careful, okay?''

''I will!'' Sonic went out from the book shop and he started walking home.

Sonic saw some people running home with their children under their parents' umbrellas. He felt jealous because they had somewhere to hide from the rain. He then saw a building with a large roof and Sonic ran under it _'At least, somewhere to hide from the rain' _he led against the building's wall and he got some chills from the coldness _'I should have taken a scarf and a coat, maybe an umbrella too' _he sighed and tried to extend his gloves' sleeves to warm up his arms. He covered them with his hands but he didn't get any warmer. He started walking home solemnly and cold, with his head getting wet.

Although, someone else was also in the rain, but that girl had a huge umbrella with her.

She walked slowly home trying to get a strong grip on her umbrella so it wouldn't turn into an internet antenna. Her red shoes were getting wet as her blue jeans. Her dark red anorak was also wet, and her pink quills weren't nicely brushed anymore.

Some people glared at her weirdly when they saw the size of her umbrella. Some of her high school friends also did, and they sometimes laughed because it looked like a parasol. Maybe, just maybe, four people could get under it, and any of them would get wet. The girl didn't hear their laughs, because she had her earphones with music sounding. She tried to tame the wild wind with her huge and black umbrella. _'If I had brought an umbrella, Cream wouldn't have lent me one. I must give her a smaller one as a birthday gift' _thought the female.

_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star**_

Cars passed by her side and some of them threw water to her jeans. She was soaked by now.

_**Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**_

**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_**  
**_Told you I'll be here forever_**  
**_Said I'll always be a friend_**  
**_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_**  
**_Now that it's raining more than ever_**  
**_Know that we'll still have each other_**  
**_You can stand under my umbrella_**  
**_You can stand under my umbrella_**  
**_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_**  
**_Under my umbrella_**  
**_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_**  
**_Under my umbrella_**  
**_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_**  
**_Under my umbrella_**  
**_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_**

**_These fancy things, will never come in between_**  
**_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_**  
**_When the war has took it's part_**  
**_When the world has dealt it's cards_**  
**_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_**  
_**Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms**_  
_**It's OK don't be alarmed**_  
_**Come here to me**_  
_**There's no distance in between our love**_  
_**So go on and let the rain pour**_  
_**I'll be all you need and more**_  
_**Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

**_It's raining_**  
**_Ooh baby it's raining_**  
**_Baby come here to me_**  
**_Come here to me_**  
**_It's raining_**  
**_Oh baby it's raining._**

The girl took out her mobile phone delicately so it wouldn't get wet. She then looked through her wide collection of songs and saw her favourite one, _Just a Dream _by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie. When she was going to play it, something caught her eye.

Just when she stopped to pick the song, a blue hedgehog had sat down on a bench on the bus stop. He was cold, as she could imagine. The female, feeling pity towards the speedster, directed a hand to him, so she could bring him home. The scene felt strange, knowing that this usually happened the other way around, so cliché.

''Need a walk home?'' asked the girl looking at him kindly. The hedgehog looked at her amazed and surprised.

''Oh, there's no need to. I am almost home, and I don't want to bother you now'' said the boy nervous. The girl giggled at him and insisted.

''You won't bother me at all. You will get a cold if you stay here. The rain will get harder along the way'' said she. The speedster gave in.

''Okay, thank you. My friend is busy and he couldn't bring me home. So, I had to go home on my own'' said he.

''I understand you. My friend, Cream, was also killing me mentally with her stories of queens and princesses. Really, literature got the best of me'' they both laughed. Sonic looked at the umbrella.

''Can I ask you something?'' the girl nodded ''Didn't you have an umbrella at home? I mean, is this a parasol or something?''

''No, I am kinda embarrassed by now, because this is huge. But it has a main advantage, though. You won't get wet at all! But I am happy too, because due to the rain, anybody is outside'' said the female.

''Well, I am not getting wet. I should thank you both'' said Sonic.

''Me and who else?''

''Your friend, Cream'' said Sonic.

''Heh, she only used it for a dance she had two years ago'' said the girl giggling ''Which track do I take?''

''Huh?'' Sonic had lost the lapse of time ''Oh, the one on the right''

''How good that I can take it too. My house is also near the bus stop in front of the plaza''

''That's… casuality? Destiny?'' said Sonic teasing slightly.

''Nope, it's something called 'I don't have any other place to live', Mr. Hedgehog'' They arrived to a building ''Is this your house?''

''It has been a pleasure to meet you, I am Sonic. What's your name?'' asked Sonic.

''I'd rather not to say it. You can call me Jade'' said 'Jade'.

''That's your eyes color'' pointed out Sonic.

''Yeah, it is. But my parents were really creative when I was born'' said 'Jade' laughing.

''Well, I will see you around, okay? Thank you again!'' said Sonic entering the building.

''Your welcome…'' whispered the girl. She looked up once again and she started walking home again.

_**The next day…**_

''When is the bus coming?'' asked Sonic to his friend.

''I don't know. I hope that it arrives soon. It's raining again'' said Tails sighing.

''Tails!'' called someone from the road ''Come here! You are getting wet!'' a female rabbit was inside a car, which looked full of things.

''I am coming!'' said Tails ''I am sorry, Sonic. She's a friend of mine and-''

''I understand'' said Sonic ''I'll see you at home''

''Wait for me, Cream!'' said Tails entering the car ''Goodbye!''

'_Cream…? Isn't that…?'_wondered Sonic.

''Well, it seems like Mister Hedgehog is alone again, huh?'' asked a female voice.

''And Miss Jade is with her huge umbrella again. What a relief that my house is near'' said Sonic getting under the water parasol.

''How gentle are we today, huh?'' said 'Jade' as she started walking. The wind messed up with her pink quills.

''Do you want to brush them?'' said Sonic holding the umbrella. 'Jade' brushed them with her own fingers ''Better now?''

''Much better, thanks''

''I have seen your friend, Cream. Do you know Tails?''

''Oh yes! He's an old friend of mine since kindergarten'' said the girl happily.

''He's my best friend, you know. He is an intelligent man'' said Sonic.

''He is. I remember that we were the most intelligent in our class. Cream wasn't with us'' said 'Jade'

''She looks nice'' They arrived to Sonic's house sooner than expected. ''Will you tell me your name for once?'' asked Sonic. 'Jade' doubted.

''I shouldn't. Let's say, that my surname is Rose. Does that help you?'' asked 'Jade' as she started walking home. Sonic shook his head.

''Stubborn girl'' Sonic entered the building and went up the stairs. How lucky he was, that he brought his jacket. He took out his keys and opened the front door ''I'm home, Tails!'' yelled he.

''Sonic! Hello!'' Tails was sitting on his sofa reading a newspaper ''Have you heard?''

''I haven't heard anything that isn't the rain'' said Sonic. Tails laughed.

''I don't mean that. The most famous photographer is here, in Mobius!'' said Tails.

''Who is that?'' asked Sonic.

''Amy Rose!'' exclaimed Tails.

''Amy…Rose?'' muttered Sonic.

''She is the one that took a photo of the most beautiful places, the most unknown flowers and lots of types of birds! She is also known because she has lots of photos with a huge umbrella!'' Sonic's eyes widened.

''Is there a photo of her?'' asked Sonic.

''Sure! Take a look!'' said the fox.

Sonic took a look. He saw a young female with a huge black umbrella, smiling at the camera widely. She was wearing black tight jeans, a red jersey, and red shoes. She was holding a red anorak with the other hand, the one that wasn't holding the umbrella. Her pink quills were slightly curled and her eyes shone nicely. Just at the botton of the photo, there was something written: _Amy Rose, 23 years old. Her photos are known all over the world, and her own style is followed by lots of female teenagers._ Sonic's eyes widened in realization ''Sonic? What's wrong?''

''This girl… She brought me home just a few minutes ago! She told me that she was called Jade!'' exclaimed Sonic with a facepalm.

''Well, her book of photos is called like that! That is her most known one'' Tails laughed ''I think that she must be offended. Did she tell you her name or something?''

''Yeah, she told me that her surname was 'Rose' '' said Sonic.

''I am right, then'' said Tails laughing again '' I am sure that she got offended because you didn't know who she was. In fact, it was worse than not thanking her for the walk home''

''How did you know that?'' asked Sonic.

''I am clever'' said Tails smartly ''And I eavesdropped, too''

* * *

**So long since I didn't write a normal Sonamy story! A little bit rushed in, but, I think it is nice, isn't it? This is based on something that happened yesterday. (I didn't find any friend during the walk, but I had a parasol umbrella, heh) Anyway, enjoy, and comment! R&R? **

_**~FreezeTheFuture.**_


End file.
